Heir to the throne
by possibly Gigan
Summary: The sapphire star had never thought of being a mother before, but when she takes in seven rath eggs, she must step up to the plate.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo… yeah, I don't really know where I am going to bring this story, as it is a bit of an experiment. I'm fairly certain that this idea hasn't been attempted yet sooo, yeah. Also, yadda yadda monster Hunter belongs to Capcom or whatever yadda yadda  
Oh a quick gear list, its all painted white  
Dante's hair  
Nergigante chest  
Teostra gauntlets  
Nergigante belt  
Val Hazark greaves  
Deviljho GS "Anguish" (not for long tho)  
And a quick description of the main character, she is basically the default female character from the game, but with extremely bright purple eyes, and has white hair and is kinda pale  
(LINE BREAK)  
**It's been a few months since the Xeno'Jiiva incident, and everything had returned to normal. Well, as normal as it can get on a multi-biome island infested with monsters. You may be wondering, where is the hunter known as the sapphire star right now?  
She is hiking up to the Rathalos nest in the ancient forest. A week after she had recovered, she fought this rathalos. But something unprecedented happened  
They fought to a standstill  
There was nothing special about the beast, it was red and tan, it spat fire, had poison in its talons, but it had one thing that the others didn't, it had enough spirit to put a nergigante to shame. They kept running into each other, and eventually, they began to respect each other as equals. Soon it became routine, the star would walk to the area under its nest, it would show up, and they would fight. They both trained, wanting to beat their rival.  
Back in the present, the sapphire star arrived at the area where her and the rathalos, who she had dubbed "the red lord" usually fought. But as she waited, she heard a roar from above.  
a deviljho roar.  
"Oh no…" she breathed and began to run up to the nest itself. Upon arriving, she saw the green beast is looking at a collection of seven rathalos eggs with red markings hungrily. Her rival on the ground and bleeding heavily. She had never seen rathalos eggs with red marks on them, so she came to a rather logical conclusion,  
they were fertilized.  
She grabbed a slinger bomb and shot it at the green t-Rex. The beast stagers, but recovers and looks back to the eggs it was about to eat, only to see a human with a greatsword made of its kin out in front of it.  
"You won't touch these eggs! Or my name isn't Alexia Dragocorde!" The now named Alexia shouted at the brute Wyvern, not that it cared. The deviljho just snorted in amusement, thinking that this human was stupid to challenge it. Alexia threw a flashpod at it and charged, in the initial flash, She hit it with a vertical slash, then elbowed it as it recoiled from the bright light, she then swung the huge blade so hard that it threw her up when it hit the earth, but Alexia used the momentum to deliver an even more powerful strike to the beast's head, causing it to stumble to the edge of the cliff. She then shot a second slinger bomb at the Deviljho. The blast caused it to fall off the edge and presumably, it's death. Alexia placed the sword on her back and ran over to the red lord in hopes to help it. But stopped when she saw the faraway look in his eyes. She followed the rathalos' gaze to see what he is looking at.  
The eggs  
Alexia looks back to see the rathalos looking at her, a pleading look in his eyes, and she understood what his final wish was. "Don't worry, old friend. I will take care of your young, so long as I breathe, no harm will come to them." Alexia told the king of the skies. He appears to relax as he closed his eyes and grew still. The sapphire star pulled out a unique SOS flare, a gift from the Huntsman, saying that if she ever needed his help, use it. Alexia shot it into the air, it glowing an odd green instead of the normal red.  
Fifteen minutes later, the Rathian-clad warrior flew in on a wing drake. "Alexia, are you alright?" He asked worriedly while walking over to her, thinking that she is harmed. "I'm fine sir, but these fertilized rath eggs need evac." He stopped dead in his tracks at the mention of the eggs. Only then did he notice the rathalos corpse and clutch of eggs at the sapphire star's feet. "Oh… I'll go tell the commander, he would be insane to refuse to allow you to raise those eggs" he spoke, to which Alexia nodded. "Please do, but tell the scientists this," her face grew dark and emotionless, a stark contrast to her usually happy attitude. "If they try to pop one open, or dissect one of them when they hatch, I will gut them." she finished coldly, she would be damned before those people slew her rival's children. The Huntsman only shakily nods and calls his wing drake to return to Astera.  
(TIME SKIP)  
It had been a few hours since the Huntsman left, and Alexia was still standing over the eggs, having started a fire to keep them warm through the night.  
Stomp stomp stomp  
Alexia grabbed her Great Sword and got in between the path to the nest and the eggs.  
Stomp stomp STOMP  
An anjanath rounded the corner, but this wasn't just any anjanath, the missing arm told her that. This was the tyrannical king, a high-rank target. Alexia ran down the path to hit it, but it suddenly swung its tail at her, causing her to go flying to the top of the path. It follows up with a charging headbutt, launching her to the far end of the nest, next to the rathalos body. The anjanath snorted, then looked at the eggs, and began to walk over to them.  
'No! I refuse to fail the last challenge the red lord gave me! I refuse! I'm supposed to protect those eggs, I WILL protect those eggs!' the rathalos body bursts into fire and envelops Alexia and her sword. The anjanath stops and looks to the inferno that is now the hunter. The fire begins to subside, and it reveals Alexia, but not completely human anymore.  
She now had a faded rathalos tail, highlighted by black. From her shoulder blades sprout twin black wings. The metal of her teostra gauntlets from the elbow down had shattered, replaced with faded black on red scales. The Val-Hazark greaves had also shattered from the knee down, also replaced by faded black on red scales and talons. A faded red crest came from the back of her scalp, twin black lines going through it.  
Her greatsword was not spared of change either. It was no longer made of deviljho. The spine went all the way to the tip and was made of a myriad of different colored scales, red, green, blue, and pink, it was also highlighted with gold and silver. The blade was a midnight black, with orange flames starting at the edge of the blade. Alexia let out a deep breath, sparks coming out of her mouth, she then let loose a roar, the roar of a rathalos. She spits a fireball at the anjanath causing it to stager. Alexia then uses her new wings to fly up, then enter a freefall "DIE!" she screams as she brings the black blade on the tyrant king's neck, decapitating it.  
"What. the. Fuck." Alexia turns back to the path to see the Huntsman, the field team leader, two fivers with bow-guns looking at her and a cart behind them, shell-shocked expressions on their faces.  
"A final gift from the red lord, I guess." She said as if this was the most normal thing in the world, that might be because of the near-death experience, though. The Huntsman shook his head. "This… change can wait until we get the eggs out of here." right as he says that, the biggest of the eggs began to hatch, and a rathalos with red scales and yellow highlights popped out. It immediately looks towards Alexia **. "A-are you my mother?"** he asked innocently, causing Alexia to internally squeal. "Yes, my little one, I am your mother." She softly spoke to the newborn flame rathalos as she walked towards it. When she reached it, she sat down and embraced it. She turned her head to the other humans. "One of you should probably go back and tell the commander we have to stay the night. The heavy bow-gun user nodded and called his wing drake. " **M-mother?"** The rathalos hesitantly spoke, causing Alexia to look at him. "Yes, my child?" she asked him, looking at him with a comforting smile. " **What is my name?"** he asked, causing her to think for a moment before answering.  
"Your name is Inferno."  
 **(LINE BREAK)  
So? How was it? And before you ask, no, she is not a trap now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have something to talk about right here other than the obvious MH belongs to CAPCOM, and please read the ANs, so let's just begin.**

(LINE BREAK)

All of the residents of Astera looked upon the new form of the sapphire star's new appearance in shock and fear. Alexia just ignored them and continued to walk to the command deck, with Inferno on her shoulder and being followed by the cart that held the rath eggs. When the commander saw her, his train of thought crashed and burned. "Alexia, what… happened?" He asked, breaking the silence. The demihuman sighed and began recounting the events of yesterday, starting at the deviljho and ending at why they stayed overnight. After a few seconds, the commander spoke again. "I… this is a lot to take in. However, that does not mean that we can forget our colossal debt to our Sapphire Star. She was the main force that stopped Zorah Mangdaros, she slew Xeno'Jiiva, stopped Kulve Taroth, slew the otherworldly Behemoth, and kept the monsters off of Geralt as he fought the monster from his world. She will be given the challenge arena to raise the raths hatched from the eggs. Any questions? Dismissed." Alexia nodded and began leading the cart to the arena

(Later, at the arena)

Alexia was sitting in the back of the arena, watching over her eggs and Inferno, who slept among his unborn siblings, as she ate lunch. A dull thump was heard and she looked up to see a male fiver in Odogaron armor. And just like that, the demihuman knew that her day was about to get ruined. You see, after Alexia slew Xeno'Jiiva, this guy figured that she was ' _worthy'_ of being his wife. He proposed to her a number of times, and she always turned him down. He would give her gifts, but they were always made of monsters below a rathalos in difficulty, such as gloves made of great jagras, barroth boots, the list goes on. He also gropes Alexia whenever he gets the chance, usually resulting in a punch to the jaw. Thing is, he had a girlfriend back in the old world, but never got her anything nice and just had her do the housework for him. They broke up a month after they got together, and he just went back to trying to find another woman.

In the present, Alexia sighed. "How many times do I have to say it Joanas? I'm not interested. So just leave me alone." She said to the now named harasser. Hoping that for once he would leave her alone when she asked it. Unfortunately, there was no such luck to be had. "Oh come on Lex, just accept my proposals already! We're perfect for each other, a suave hunter and a hero!" He said loudly. Alexia just rolled her eyes in annoyance. " **Mother, what is all the noise about?"** Inferno groggily asked. He had woken up due to the rather loud tone the man used. Speaking of which. "Hey, why don't ya hand those eggs and rathalos so I can cook you a nice dinner and something nice to wear." He said casually. Before he could get another word out, he found Alexia's hunting knife to his throat. He saw only rage in her purple eyes as sparks flew out of her mouth and up.

"Listen here you annoying shit. I've tolerated your advances so far, but if you so much as _breathe_ on my young: they will never find your body. I want nothing to do with a perverted, egotistical loser like you. So leave me and my bloodline alone, or I'll feed you to a deviljho piece by piece. Understand?" Her voice was as low as the grave, sounding more monster than human. She pressed the blade to his throat a tiny bit more to add ephesus to the threat. Joanas nodded rapidly, finally understanding the demihuman wasn't interested. He ran away in fear, scared of angering the expert hunter further. Alexia sighed, glad that she would finally be left alone.

' _Cr-crk'_

The demihuman's head whipped around to her eggs faster than what should be possible. She watched them intently, Inferno couldn't be the cause, he had ran to Alexia's side at the mention of harm coming to his unborn siblings. One of the eggs shook a little, and a pink rathian head came out the side. And then the one next to it broke open to show a half-asleep azure rathalos. Two others broke open at the same time, showing a normal rathalos and rathian. The top of another egg broke open to show a gold rathian, the egg cap on her head like a hat. The final egg shook violently before it exploded to show a silver rathalos letting out what was supposed to be a terrifying roar. Once they spotted Alexia, they all ran to her shouting various forms of "MAMA!"

Except for the silver rathalos. As she was greeting her new kin, it flew up and prepared to attack. Alexia's sixth sense, the one that told her of danger and had saved her life multiple times, kicked in and caused her to raise her arm. Just in time for the silver rathalos to land on her forearm, trying to poison her. But seeing as there were scales in the way and poison barely effects her now, he didn't accomplish anything other than giving the scales some small scratches. The silver rathalos noticed this and decided to try the 'fireball to the face' tactic. But seeing as Alexia is now immune to fire due to her new rathalos blood, it only somewhat singed her hair. When the smoke caused by the fireball cleared, it showed an unamused Alexia. "Ya done yet?" She asked. It was kinda funny for a few seconds, but it quickly wore her tolerance out. " **I won't obey you until you prove you're stronger than me. But that's impossible."**

Alexia sighed and motioned for the other raths to back up. They did and she whipped her arm down, dislodging the rathalos from her arm and causing him to hit the ground. When he got back up, he found himself face-to-blade with a very large and very sharp sword being held by the demihuman. "If that's all, I think I'll name you War." She said, getting the newly named silver rathalos under control. She turned to the golden rathian, who was helping Inferno calm the other two rathalos down. They had taken all the action as an indicator to begin fighting themselves. "She'll be named Peace." Peace looked at her for a moment, silently acknowledging the name. The demihuman then shifted her attention to the now calm rathali. She pointed to the azure rathalos. "Your name is Raindrop." She points at the normal rathalos. "And your name is Spark." She then turned to the to rathians. They had sat to the side and watched the scene play out. "You'll be Blossom," She said, pointing at the pink rathian. The then moved her hand over to the normal rathian. "And you'll be ember."

Just as Alexia finished naming the raths, a black dot appeared on the horizon. It was coming in fast, indicating it to be a wyvern of some sort. With a crash, it landed in the far side of the arena, and showed itself to be a Nergigante. Alexia got in front of the raths and got her greatsword at the ready. The elder dragon walked up to her, and to her surprise, bowed their head. Her surprise only grew when the eater of elders said something in a male voice.

" **Hello, my liege."**

(LINE BREAK)

 **Fairly short chapter, I know. I just kinda found myself getting bored with it and figured I should post it before I just didn't finish it. Anyway, if any of you that read this play titanfall 2, I need a OC for my titanfallxrwby story, and a team name with a K and two Cs. The team consists of Kuben Blisk, Jack Cooper, and my OC Christan Gravis. Help is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read the AN at the bottom**

 **Here we are again.**

 **Reviews:**

 **7sky: desperately trying to reattach head* WHAT IS THE MEDICAL PROCEDURE FOR THIS?!**

 **MH belongs to CapCom**

 **Let the games begin**

(LINE BREAK)

"Liege? What do mean by that" Alexia asked the Nergigante. Her stance relaxed a bit, but she still stood at the ready. The elder dragon tilted his head as if to say 'you really don't know?' " **The king chose you to be his inheritor, and there are a few idiots foolish enough to try and usurp the throne. You must come with me and slay them."** He explained. Alexia weighed her options. On one hand, she would be taking up the mantle of her fallen rival. On the other, she would be leaving her hatchlings behind and hoping that nobody decides to kill them and wear their hides as a hat. Yeah, it wasn't really an argument which won. "What of my young? As much as I loathe to admit it, this isn't exactly the safest place for them." The Nergigante seemed to think for a moment, before roaring.

A few moments later, a Teostra and Lunastra landed. " **I swear to Fatalis Ares, if this is a prank, I'm gonna turn you into an ash pile."** The emperor of flame threatened the now named Ares. The Nergigante gave the teostra a 'really' look. " **Helios, that was one time. I wouldn't call you and Saline into the center of hunter activity without a reason. If you look to your right, you'll see said reason."** Ares pointed out. Helios and Saline turned to see the Sapphire Star standing there, looking extremely confused. They both quietly cursed and bowed. "Uh… hi?" Alexia said unsurely. In all her days of hunting, this was a scenario that she never thought about. " **My liege, what do you require of us?"** Saline asked. Alexia thought for a moment, trying to remember how this happened.

"I need you to protect my young here. While this is my home, I, unfortunately, can't trust everyone here not to kill them." She said when she finally remembered. The two nodded and laid down near the hatchlings. " **You will come back, right?"** Ember asked. Alexia walked over to the newborn rathian and crouched down. She stroked her neck and head, comforting the wyvern. "Of course little one. I will return as soon as I can." Alexia assured Ember. With that, the Sapphire Star walked over to Ares, climbed on, and held on as the Nergigante took her to the first usurper.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"So, who is the first target?" Alexia asked as they flew over the elder's recess, trying to start a conversation. Ares seemed to think for a moment before answering. " **Tempest. I believe you know him as a Kushala Daora. After that is Hades, a Vaal Hazark. Finally, there is Kronos, a Deviljho."** The Nergigante listed off. The wind began to pick up, though it barely affected the elder dragon. Suddenly, a massive tornado erupted in front of Ares, forcing him to stop. " **Ares, I told you that I would kill you if you ever returned. So why are you rushing towards your death?"** A male voice demanded as the tornado dissipated, revealing a black Kushala Daora. Ares and Alexia weren't intimidated so easily. "I am Alexia Dragocorde, the heir our late king has chosen. Tempest, if you surrender now, I will spare you." The demihuman announced.

The Kushala Daora growled in anger. " **A mere human can never rule this island, abnormal as you are."** Tempest stated firmly. Alexia rolled her eyes and scoffed. She drew her greatsword from her back. "If you're so sure of that, why don't we get on the ground and settle this the old fashioned way?" The huntress asked. The Kushala Daora smiled confidently, thinking Alexia a fool. " **You are truly determined to die then. Very well, I shall give you the honor of dying by my claw."** Tempest announced as he began to descend. Alexia merely scoffed at the time he was taking to get to the ground and jumped off Ares. She spread her wings which, comb with her huntress durability, negated any injury from the fall.

The area was the one she typically found Kushala Daoras, with the raised stone in the center, and a ledge to the right. Tempest landed on the raised area, in front of Alexia. " **Now, human, you. will. DIE!"** Tempest shouted as he lunged at her. Alexia rolled to the right, slashing at the elder dragon as she did so. The elder dragon shrieked in pain and looked at his side to see a long cut. He growled in anger and launched what can best be described as a ball of solidified air. Alexia brought her sword up in front of her sideways, defending herself. The ball hit the sword and sent it and it's wielder tumbling back. Alexia got back up before rolling out of the way of a lunge from Tempest. She shoved a flashpod into her slinger and fired, blinding Tempest. With that opening, Alexia rushed forward and slashed at the Kushala Daora's wing, cutting the membrane that let him fly. The elder dragon roared in pain and rage, blindly swiping at the direction of the demihuman.

Alexia rolled out of the way, the claw just barely missing. She got back up to block Tempest's jaw from tearing her in half. He was biting the greatsword, trying to wrench it from Alexia's grasp. Her hand shot behind her and grabbed her hunting knife in a reverse grip. Tempest didn't realize what was happening, and even if he did, it was too late. Alexia drove the massive knife into his eye, destroying it. Tempest released the greatsword and howled in agony, rearing up on his hind legs.

Alexia rushed forward and bashed Tempest's rear legs with the flat of her blade, knocking the elder dragon down. When the Kushala Daora regained his senses, he was met with the sight of Alexia with her taloned foot above his remaining eye. "Yield." She ordered. Tempest growled, before sighing, realizing that she had his life in her control. " **I yield, you win, and I recognize you as queen of the land."** He said. The huntress sighed and stepped off of Tempest. Ares landed a few feet away, an approving look upon his face. " **Very good, now, to deal with Hades."**

(LINE BREAK)

 **Yeah I know it's a short chapter, I just kinda was losing it on this one. Finals are coming up for me in a few weeks so that anxiety stacked on the anxiety issues I already have really isn't helping me. So my stories might take longer to update than usual or just not get updated until that's over. Sorry, and have a good one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So… its been some time huh? I am very sorry for taking so long. But anyway, onto the review.**

 **MorohtarSingod: Thank you, and yeah, the raths reproduce sexually, so an unnamed Rathian did mate with the crimson king, then fell in battle.**

 **Alright, with that out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

\\[T]/

Alexia watched the land hurtle past as she rode Ares. They were on the way to deal with the Vaal Hazark known as Hades, and least to say, Alexia, _loathed_ the rotten vale. " **So, why do you choose that weapon? I don't see that one too often, even less wielded by someone who knew how to use it."** Ares asked, trying to start a conversation. Alexia thought back, trying to recall why she chose the greatsword. Eventually, it came to her. "It just… called to me. I tried everything else; dual blades, bowguns, hammers, bows, nothing else really suited me. That, and it is one of the most devastating weapons a hunter could use." She explained. Ares nodded his head in understanding, before slowly descending, they had arrived. Ares stopped Over one of the vale's many entrances. " **This is as far as I can go, the graveyard eats elders like me within seconds."** Ares explains. Alexia nods and jumped off the Nergigante, and used her wings to slow her descent. When she landed, her instincts immediately told her to move, which she did, allowing her to dodge an Odogaron lunging for her.

Alexia pulled her greatsword off her back and looked at the fanged wyvern. "Why do you attack your queen?" She demanded. The monster growled as it's secondary pair of claws extended. " **Hades has been manipulating the fog of decay to destroy all of the fresh meat, and there are too many frozen wings to hunt above."** The Odogaron explained, its voice sounding male. Alexia looked at him and noticed how emaciated he looked. She could see each and every one of his ribs, the usual lean muscle of the fanged wyvern not getting enough food to remain in shape. "What is your name?" Alexia asked. The Odogaron snorted derisively but answered anyway. " **Lucifer."** Alexia hummed, placing her greatsword on her back and crossing her arms. The demihuman looked at the Odogaron and nodded. "Well don't worry Lucifer, Hades is about to be put down." Alexia said. With that, she turned and began the descent to the Vaal Hazark nest.

(a while later)

The queen of the new world peered around the Vaal Hazark nest, beginning to get annoyed. She had been waiting for Hades to show up for an hour and a half now, and she was quite honestly fed up with waiting. "..." Alexia looked at the exact same Girros corpse for what could only be the hundredth time. "Goddamnit!" She roared, her patience finally snapping as she stood up and punted the Girros corpse into the shining hole that leads to the elder's recess. Suddenly, a male voice comes from the hole. " **Ow!"** Alexia's rage intensified, now knowing that her quarry was hiding back there for who knows how long. "Get the hell out here you coward!" She yelled as she drew her greatsword, which she had yet to name. Hades finally reveals himself in the full macabre glory that is a smaller than average Vaal Hazark.

The elder dragon looked at her, an air of false confidence surrounding him. " **I don't know who you are, but it doesn't matter. You are going to be Hades' next meal, in Hadesland, on the isle of Hades, on planet Hades."** He announced. Alexia's jaw dropped at the sheer stupidity of that string of words. He had just claimed that the entire _planet_ belonged to him. She knew people could be arrogant, but gods above, this was ridiculous. "... I'm not sure how to react to the avalanche of stupidity that just came out of your mouth, so I'm just gonna kill you now." She said, running forward. If this was an anime(which, to be fair, MH is just barely not), Hades would have gained a tick mark. " **You dare insult Hades?! He will-!"** The Vaal Hazark roars, only to be force-fed a fireball by Alexia. "For the love of all that is holy, stop talking in the third person!" she yelled.

Alexia used this opening to get close to the Vaal Hazark and swing her greatsword at his left wing, cutting a long line in it. The Vaal Hazark roared in pain, then whipped his head around, a beam of miasma leaving his mouth. Alexia maneuvered away from the beam, cutting off Hades' tail in the process, causing the elder dragon to turn around. Alexia had been expecting a roar of anger and pain, but she insisted got a pained and fearful wimpier. " **P-please! Hades begs of you to spare him!"** He pleaded. Alexia looked at the Vaal Hazark in awe of how cowardly he is. _Children_ were harder to scare, and they are scared of almost anything. She scoffed, and placed her greatsword on her back. "You're a disgrace, a newborn Rathalos has more fight than you." She said as she turned to leave.

Her instincts suddenly screamed at her to dodge, and she did, avoiding the snapping jaws of Hades as he lunged at her.

She ran at him, grinning when she saw the fear in her opponent's eyes. Alexia fired a fireball at Hades, staggering him as she got close and pulled out her greatsword. Hades' vision cleared up in time to see Alexia's massive weapon swinging down and killing him. Alexia looked down at the elder dragon in disappointment, she wanted a challenge, not a power trip. She began the trip back up the levels of the Rotten Vale, until she ran into Lucifer. " **Is Hades dead?"** He asked, to which Alexia nods. "He was honestly a pathetic excuse for an elder dragon." She said. Lucifer let out a celebratory howl, then ran off to get what was likely his first meal in a while. She smiled and flew up, meeting Ares in the air. "Time to hunt Chronos." She said, a confident smirk on her face, she knew every trick deviljhos had. " **Good, let's get going."** Ares said. Alexia once again mounted the elder dragon, and they began the flight to the Ancient Forest.

* * *

 **And scene! Now, this might go on hiatus after Chronos is dealt with, as I am struggling with the first Iceborne monster. Anyway, have a good one!**


	5. sorry

Hey guys, sorry to say, but this whole "stay at home" thing has me real messed up, and I just can't find the motivation to do anything productive. So I don't think this story, or any story of mine, will get a new chapter in a while, so their all gonna go on indefinite hiatus until I get my motivation back. To hold you all over though, I'll be making a "story" over on my wattpad account godhelpme1. I put story in air quotes as it will just be my insane ramblings and ideas for stories far in the future, as well as a sort of indefinite Q&A. Come over and visit if you want, see you soon soldiers.


End file.
